


Sunset

by madam_mess



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Akande does not plan their dates often. When he does, he tries to stay on a strict schedule.





	Sunset

Akande could not help but be annoyed with his boyfriend. They were on a tight schedule after all. 

_ Pickup at 4:30pm. _

_ Movie from 5:00pm to 6:45pm. _

_ Walk through the park from 7:00pm to 7:45pm. _

_ Dinner at 8:00pm. _

Lucio  _ knew  _ the schedule. Akande made sure of that before they left the young musician’s apartment. So  _ why  _ is Lucio dragging his feet? It’s nearly 7:40pm now and they have hardly made it halfway through the park with Lucio’s insistence to slow down and enjoy their walk. 

“Hey, babe? Give me a second?” the shorter man asks, moving to sit on a metal bench near a pond. He crosses his left ankle over his right thigh, propping his foot up so that he can re-tie the loose laces on his tennis shoe.

_ “It can’t be helped,”  _ Akande tries to remind himself,  _ “It can’t be helped.” _

“Can you hurry it up?”

Lucio’s eyes widen at his lover’s harsh tone, mouth gaping open at the older man. “What?” he asks in confusion. “Akande, We’ve got plenty of time. The restaurant isn’t going anywhere.”

“No,” The older man responds, voice firm, “No, we don’t Lucio. I told you when I wanted to have dinner and when I wanted to be there. I told you we didn't have more than forty-five minutes to walk-”

“Akande, babe. Relax, okay? We don’t have reservations, we can get there at any time.” He frowns from his place at the bench, staring up at Akande and reaching out to him. “Take my hand,” he says softly.

Akande does as requested of him, enveloping a thin, dark hand in his own much larger one. He squeezes onto it for a moment before begrudgingly sitting next to his lover and staring out over the lake.

“You should learn to enjoy life more,” Lucio chastises him gently, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

As the sun begins to set, Akande not help but think that his boyfriend might be right.


End file.
